La Boda
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/BASADO EN LA SERIE HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER - LaS bodas son un buen lugar para conocer al amor de tu vida, ya saben, el amor se respira en el aire. IchiHime RenRuki R&R Please! x3 Feo Summary


Hola a todos, como lo prometí por mi campaña IchiHime, aquí hay uno new… X3 Basada en algunos capítulos de la primera temporada de how i met your mother (como conocí a vuestra madre), serie muy buena, la recomiendo.

Sin más comencemos. Ni Bleach ni How i met your mother me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores y colaboradores.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

-_"Y aquí estoy. Sentado junto a Uryuu y Chad en la boda de Renji y Rukia."_-pensaba un chico de cabello naranja-_"Uryuu trata de ligarse a una de las damas de honor, mientras que Chad solo se dedica a comer el pastel. Así como va, se va a hormigar… Hay no, ahí vienen"_

-Ichigo, tenemos la misma edad y yo ya estoy casado…-exclamaba Renji-Ya es hora de que vayas pensando en tu futuro…

-Ya lo he pensado, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a la chica perfecta.

-Niño, la perfección no existe…-comentó un tipo parecido a un payaso cruzado con mimo y robot-…Es solo una porquería.

-¡Claro que no!-grito un hombre de cabello y ojos rosas-Yo alcanzaré la perfección…

-Hay, no de nuevo… Por eso no quería invitar a Mayuri y Szael, siempre con lo mismo. Perdona Ichigo, tengo que ir a calmarlos…

-Ve, no te preocupes. _"Qué bueno que se pusieron a pelear, ya me libre de ese loco de los tatuajes. Pero… No, ella no…"_

-Ichigo, veo que estas solo…-molestaba una chica vestida de novia mientras se sentaba a su lado-…Tan solitario como siempre. Nunca cambiarás.

-Cállate Rukia, Renji ya me vino a molestar con eso.

-Deberías de aprovechar, aquí hay algunas chicas solteras. Está Nelliel-san, aunque es asediada por Nnoitran… También está Rangiku-san, aunque Iba-san y Hisagi-san la quieren demasiado… ¿Qué tal Halibel? Lo de ella con Stark nunca funcionó…

-¿¡Qué!? Es demasiado rara… Incluso más que tú…

De repente siente dos miradas asesinas. Una es por parte de su amiga que estaba sentada junto a él, y la otra que proviene del otro lado del salón, de una morena de cabello rubio que se encontraba hablando con Apache, Mila Rose y Sun-Sun. Si más comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante el enojo de las dos chicas, que sin querer, había insultado, bueno, a su parecer no; gracias a eso logro que Halibel le quisiera aventara su copa de vino y que Rukia se fuera.

-_"Espero que ya no molesten. Pero tienen razón, ya tengo 25 años y aún no he tenido una relación verdaderamente seria…"_

-Ichigo…-interrumpió un chico de cabello azulado y gafas

-¿Qué quieres Uryuu?

-Hoy utilizaré las tácticas de conquista de Uryuu Ishida. Qué bueno que tengo dos boletos para habitaciones matrimoniales…-le dijo mientras le entregaba uno a su amigo-…Recuerda usarlo bien, porque no hay reembolso.

-No lo necesitaré Uryuu, además, no soy como tú.

-Ya veremos…

En ese momento el chico de lentes se levanto y fue junto a un grupo de chicas con ropas algo excéntricas y comenzó a hablar con ella. Al darse la vuelta para ver a su otro amigo, vaya que se sorprendió…

-_"¡Chad esta besándose con una chica muy guapa!"_

Vaya, era el único que estaba solo, todos tenían pareja, excepto él. Hasta los más jóvenes Hinamori y Toushiro, incluso su Yuzu con ¿¡Jinta!? Oh… Seguro que mataría después a ese chiquito de cabello rojo, o sea, ¿cómo se atreve estar junto a su nee-chan? ¿Es acaso tonto o qué?

-_"Maldito chiquillo… ¿¡Eh!?"_

Y ahí fue cuando la vio. Estaba sentada cerca de la mesa del pastel. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con algunos detalles en rojo. Su cabello era de color marrón claro, muy parecido al naranja del cabello del chico, adornado con un par de horquillas en forma de flor con un color tan azul cielo muy brillante. Se veía muy linda con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro y esos grandes ojos llenos de calma. Ichigo se levanto y fue directo hacia donde la joven, sentándose a un lado suyo.

-Konnichi wa…-saludó el pelinaranja

-E-etto… Konnichi wa…

-¿Vienes sola?

-Sí…

-No te gusta…

-Mate kuddasai (espera por favor). Sé que ambos estamos solteros, pero…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me imagino que te gustaría tener una relación seria, igual yo, pero…-dijo la chica algo sonrojada-Creo que para mí no es el momento…

-Está bien…-contestó el chico de ojos marrón mientras se levantaba con algo de resignación-…Me retiro.

-I-iie…

Ella se encontraba algo nerviosa ya que el joven era bastante guapo y le había parecido atractivo desde que se sentó a su lado. Ahora, solo quería estar un poco más con él.

Ichigo volvió a sentarse junto a la ojigris esperando que dijera algo para que se volvieran un poco más cercanos, por lo menos, durante esa noche…

-Sabes, siempre he querido vivir el cuento de hadas que todos quieren. Algo que haga que me enamoré, pero que no me rompa el corazón…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó incrédulo él

-Si… ¿Acaso no te gusta esa sensación de la primera cita, antes del primer beso, antes de que todo llegue a su fin por un error?

-Cla-claro. ¿A quién no le gusta?

-Eso es a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué tal si solo vivimos el cuento de hadas y ya no nos volvemos a ver? ¿Aceptas?

-Bien… Mi nombre es I…

Ella al instante le calló con su dedo índice para que no terminara, lo cual hizo que el pelinaranja se extrañara ante tal acto.

-Onegai, nada de nombres, no quiero que si nos enamoramos nos busquemos, porque sino romperemos con el encanto. Así que utilicemos nombres falsos. Yo soy Inoue…

-Entonces yo soy Zanget…

-¡Nos vemos luego Ichigo!

Ese grito era ni más ni menos que de Ishida que iba junto a una chica de cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas altas y muy rizadas. Tenía una especie de lágrimas tatuadas bajo cada uno de sus ojos. Mientras Ichigo observaba a la joven, su amigo le hacía señas de que subiría a hacer "ciertos actos", a lo que el chico solo comenzó a reír nerviosamente al despedirse de él.

-Parece que ya no funciono… Jejejeje…

-Está bien… Soy Orihime.

-Pues ya lo grito mi amigo, Ichigo.

-Bien Ichigo, comencemos esta velada.

Orihime se levantó de su asiento y fue donde estaban las botellas de champañe, Ichigo no comprendió del todo su plan, hasta que vio que tomaba dos copas y una de las botellas tratando de que no la vieran, pero era tarde, uno de los camareros la descubrió. Rápido tomó al joven de la mano y salió corriendo del salón en busca de algún lugar en el que pudieran estar.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

-Jajajajaja… Creo que ya se rindió de buscarnos…

-¿Estás loca?

-Claro que no…-respondió molesta, pero sin perder su sonrisa-Solo quería que esta fuera una velada con una buena bebida.

Por la falta de aire, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la azotea del hotel. A pesar de las grandes luces de la ciudad, se podían ver claramente las estrellas y la luna, era más que hermoso.

La joven, si decir ni una palabra, comenzó a servir esa bebida robada en las dos copas que también había ultrajado de la boda del chico de cabello rojo y la joven de profundos ojos negros.

-Toma.

-Arigato…-dijo el joven de ojos marrón tomando la copa que su compañera le ofrecía

-Por qué esta velada, sea la que ambos soñamos. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

Ambos bebieron hasta el fondo todo lo que contenían sus copas. Nuevamente ella sirvió y así continuaron unas cuantas veces más, hasta que se terminó por completo el líquido embriagante.

-Sabes, yo sé tocar el piano.

-¿En serio? Eso debe de ser genial…

-Sí, un poco.

-Ya se. Bajemos para ir a la sala de música del hotel, ahí hay un piano de cola.

-¡Hai!

Rápidamente él se levanto y ayudo a Orihime para ir al lugar indicado. Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, no querían usar el ascensor, les parecía un aburrido, además, era más probable que alguno de sus amigos los viera y quisiera que regresarán a la fiesta, aparte de tener que disculparse por el acto que cometió la chica.

Llegaron y la joven arreglo perfectamente el piano, para comenzar a tocar. Se sentó frente al piano, usando la banca para sentarse, comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, muy conocida por los amantes de la música clásica: Für Elise (Para Elisa), de Beethoven. Cada nota mostraba un poco de la tristeza que la chica de grandes pechos sufría ante su relación anterior; al mismo tiempo, mostraba la felicidad de estar con el joven de cabellos naranja.

Mientras ella se concentraba en tocar con hermosura y sutileza las teclas del piano, Ichigo se sentó a su lado, disfrutando aún más de aquella hermosa melodía.

Ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía que entre ambos. Les agradaba tanto estar cerca el uno del otro, pero sabían que todo sería temporal. Una noches y nada más; un momento y ahí terminaría todo.

La pieza había terminado y la chica estaba algo cabizbaja por su gran nerviosismo. Aún no se separarían pero querían terminar con algo bueno todo. Se puso de pie e hizo que su compañero también lo hiciera.

-¿Te gusta esa sensación que hay antes de dar un beso a alguien, antes de que te des cuenta de lo mal que besa la otra persona? Jejejeje…

-Jajajaja. Eso es más que obvio…

-Hagámoslo…

El joven de cabello naranja abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella petición, igualmente no pudo evitar su sonrojo, cosa que lo hizo apenarse bastante. La verdad no le gustaba la idea y la razón era que en verdad quería besarla, pero había todas las condiciones de la velada que ella había propuesto. Sin muchas opciones asintió frente a ella.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando. Su corazones latían tan rápido y a la vez tan despacio; sentían como el tiempo se detenía ante ellos, y como en ese instante lo único que importaba eran ellos. Más y más se acercaban con sus ojos entrecerrados. Podían sentir perfectamente la cálida y precipitada respiración del otro. Era mínimo lo que faltaba para que fuera un verdadero beso, pero ambos habían prometido que no pasaría.

Así pasaron un par de minutos, intercalando las miradas a los labios y los ojos del contrario. Y así como se acercaron ahora se alejaban. Había sido una sensación más que hermosa, pero incompleta.

-Cr-creo que es ho-hora de regresar a la fiesta…

-Cla-claro…

Llegaron tomados de la mano al salón donde se había preparado la fiesta, pero ya no había nadie, excepto algunos meseros que limpiaban y acomodaban todo, el joven observo su reloj y vio la hora, 03:10 am.

-Creo que terminó muy temprano.

-Sí…

Orihime se quedo viendo la mesa donde antes estaba el pastel. No quedaba nada, solo un poco de merengue alrededor; eso hizo le hizo sonreír de forma cálida y decía en un susurro casi imperceptible _"Qué bueno que les gustó"_.

-¿Eh?

-Es hora de irme Ichigo…

-Pero si te vas, esta velada tan hermosa se arruinará.

-Yo sé como lograremos que esto no pase.-susurro al oído del amigo de Rukia con un dejo de tristeza-Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 5.

-1… 2…

El obedeció a la orden. La ojigris soltó las manos del muchacho y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

Al terminar su conteo, Ichigo abrió los ojos y trató de buscarla dentro del hotel o del salón, pero nada, había perdido a la chica de la que se enamoró. Ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarla, a lo mucho sabía su nombre.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

-¡Quiero saber quién es esa chica!-decía el pelinaranja con cerveza en mano

-Ya te Ichigo, las mujeres son solo para una noche.

-No digas eso Uryuu, yo no creo que sea cierto.

-Chad, Chad. En serio no sabes nada de la vida.

-¡Silecio!

Los tres mosqueteros estaban sentados en una de las mesas del fondo de su bar favorito "Urahara", atendido por Urahara Kisuke –de ahí el nombrecillo-, Yoruichi y Tessai. Era siempre todo un bar de locos por los concursos y eventos que al dueño se le ocurrían. Pero nada les importaba a ellos, ya que ahí fue donde comenzaron su vida adulta en Karakura, sus sufrimientos, celebraron miles de eventos tontos y demás. Ahora ese bar presenciaba el enamoramiento de Kurosaki Ichigo, el apoyo de parte de Yasutora Sado y la negación de búsqueda por Ishida Uryuu.

-Saben que, voy a llamar a Rukia y le preguntaré por ella. Si estaba en la boda, debía de haber estado en la lista de invitados.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso Ichigo?-cuestionó molesto el chico con gafas-Ni siquiera yo molesto a la gente en su luna de miel, y mira que he hecho muchas cosas…

-Creo que tienes razón.

-¡Hazlo Ichigo! Y pregúntale donde compraron el pastel.

-Mmmm… Está bien.

Busco en la agenda de su teléfono y al hallar el contacto que tenía por nombre _Rukia_, dio click a la tecla de llamada, esperando que contestara.

-_¡¿Qué quieres Ichigo?!_-gritó por el otro lado del teléfono la morena-_¡¿Qué no vez que estoy en mi luna de miel?!_

-_¿Cuál? Si ni siquiera hemos salido del aeropuerto_

-_¡Cállate Renji!_

-E-etto… Quería preguntarte por una chica que estaba en tu boda.

-_Tienes suerte, me aprendí toda la lista de invitados…_

-Su nombre es Orihime.

-_No había ninguna chica con ese nombre._

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Entonces como es qué estaba en la fiesta?

-_Seguramente se coló_-se escuchó la voz del esposo de la morena

-_Claro que no Renji, eso resultaría casi imposible, contraté mucha seguridad_

-_Pues con eso de que se robaron una botella y algunas copas…_

Ichigo solo pudo reír nerviosamente ante aquel comentario de su amigo, ya que recordaba que Orihime y él, habían sido los culpables de aquel pequeño ultraje…

-Tenía que haber alguien con ese nombre, yo estuve con ella.

-_Ya te dije que no Ichigo…_

-Pregúntale lo del pastel.

-¡Ah sí! Dice Chad que, ¿donde compraron el pastel?

-_En la Pastelería Inoue…_

_---------------------------------------_

_Estaba sentada cerca de la mesa del pastel._

_---------------------------------------_

_-¿Vienes sola?_

_-Sí…_

_---------------------------------------_

_-Yo soy Inoue…_

_---------------------------------------_

_Orihime se levantó de su asiento y fue donde estaban las botellas de champañe, Ichigo no comprendió del todo su plan, hasta que vio que tomaba dos copas y una de las botellas tratando de que no la vieran._

_---------------------------------------_

_Orihime se quedo viendo la mesa donde antes estaba el pastel. No quedaba nada, solo un poco de merengue alrededor; eso hizo le hizo sonreír de forma cálida y decía en un susurro casi imperceptible "Qué bueno que les gustó"._

_-¿Eh?_

_---------------------------------------_

-M-me tengo que ir…

-_Ich..._

Era tarde, Ichigo ya había terminado con la llamada y estaba dispuesto a salir del bar corriendo, pero Ishida lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo.

-¿No crees que ella no te dijo nada para que no la buscaras?

-¿Y qué me importa eso? ¡Me enamoré de ella y anda de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea!

-¡Muy bien dicho Ichigo!-lo ensalzó es chico de raíces mexicanas-¡Ve por ella!

-¡CORRE KUROSAKI-SAN!-gritaba desde la barra Urahara

-Arigatou minna…

Zafó su muñeca de la mano de su amigo, para ahora sí, salir corriendo. En la entrada del bar tomó un taxi al cual le indicó el lugar donde debía ir.

- A la pastelería Inoue…

-¿Cuál? ¿La del lado sur o la del lado norte?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Hay dos? Etto…

-A la norte…-comentó megane-kun (gafitas-kun) mientras se subía con Chad al transporte-…Por favor. Y rápido.

-Chicos, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Te venimos a apoyar…

-Solo tú Chad, yo vengo a ver como hecha su vida de soltero por la borda…

-Arigato…

Llegaron al lugar indicado, el pelinaranja corrió a la entrada del negocio donde estaba el anunció que no deseaba ver "CERRADO". Todo fuertemente, seguro había alguien más, las luces estaban prendidas. Una ancianita se acercó y le pregunto qué quería.

-¡Ve-vengo por un pedido urgente!

-_Ya hemos cerrado…_

-¡En serio es muy urgente!

La anciana abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, esta se fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda y le comentó a otra persona que fuera a tender ese pedido. La ojigris era quien había salido a atender al joven "cliente"; lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse en shock.

-Ichig…

Su voz fue cortada por un beso tan brusco y dulce de parte de él. En serio se habían enamorado. Sus corazones latían a mis por hora y sus cuerpos pedían la cercanía del otro. Era un momento tan especial para los dos. Sentían que todo el mundo a su alrededor se paraba y ellos eran lo único importante.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Gomen ne…

Y volvieron a fundir sus labios en otro beso…

_**UN ABRAZO, UNA SONRISA O UNA SIMPLE MIRADA SIRVEN PARA ENCONTRAR A NUESTRO VERDADERO AMOR…**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

¿Se han fijado? Todos mis IchiHime terminan con alguna frase estúpida y melosa… xD Hay, como odio eso, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, ellos son tan lindos… x3 En serio, gracias por leer este tercer fanfic IchiHime, espero haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado, ya que lo hice bastante largo… ^^ Según mi laptop, ¡fueron 11 páginas de pura trama! ¡Guau! Primera vez que hago un oneshot tan largo. No se preocupen en un rato les traeré más para que disfruten de esta pareja…

Pasen por mi profile para ver mis demás FF's o mis sitios web… Matta ne!!!


End file.
